


The Other Side

by CKM_Writes



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: After breaking up with Brody, Rachel confides in Santana about her secret crush.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes the reader knows up to 4x17

"Look Berry, i'm not trying to be insensitive, but..."

Rachel shot Santana a teary glare.

Santana sighed. "I'm just saying, it's been over a month. Maybe it's time to let it go."

"But Brody was..." Rachel sniffed.

"I know."

"All the guys I've dated were all so..." Rachel shook her head and growled.

"Tell me about it." Santana rolled her eyes and poured a glass of wine. If she had to spend her one night off this week listening to Berry blubber, she needed to get her drink on. This being nice thing was hard work.

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. "Men suck!"

"Preaching to the choir sister!" Santana raised her glass in toast.

"I should have pursued Quinn."

Santana coughed and her eyes watered as she (mostly) succeeded in keeping the drink in her mouth.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and moved to help Santana clean herself up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," Santana said waving her away. "So, um, before or after Unpretty?"

"What?" Rachel furrowed her brow. "Oh! I'm not really sure. She's the prettiest girl I've ever known."

"Thanks," Santana snarked. 

Rachel blushed and flustered. "No, you're not... I mean you have an exotic..."

Santana smirked. "Don't hurt yourself, Berry."

"It doesn't matter anyway ," Rachel sighed. "It's not like she's ever shown any interest in women."

Silence fell as Santana stared at her roommate, debating for a few minutes. "Yeah, about that."


End file.
